Savin Me
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Murtagh and Nasuada songfic oneshot. Set during Murtagh's imprisonment during the first book. Draws from movie and book. Written to Nickelback's Savin MeRating because of implied sucidal thoughts.


Originally started as me looking for Nickelback lyrics for an idea I had for a Star Wars fic..but it evolved and crossed a few genres and ended up here. Just some Murtagh x Nasuada angsty romance. Set to "Savin' Me" by Nickelback, during Eragon. Draws from both the book and movie.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me **_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' **_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

He loved her. He loved her so much. But she would never love him back. He was the son of Morzan. He was their enemy. _Thus, why I'm here, _he thought cynically. As soon they had discovered he was Morzan's son, they threw out any idea of an alliance with him. They had thrown him in here.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls **

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in **_

They would not defeat him. They would not win. No one could control him. He had learned that lesson long ago. The long, rod-shaped scar that ran up and down his back was a biting reminder of it. He would answer to no one. The last time he did, he ended up with Zar'oc in his back.

_**All I need is you **_

_**Come please I'm callin' **_

_**And oh I scream for you **_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **_

If only she were here. She would free him. She could. He shut his eyes and screamed. He tried to let out all the pain in one long loud scream. He couldn't. It was just too much.

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standing **_

_**And teach me wrong from right **_

_**And I'll show you what I can be **_

_**Say it for me **_

_**Say it to me **_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me **_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me **_

_Am I even worth saving anymore?_ He wondered to himself. _DO I deserve the right to live? _He wanted to do the right thing, He wanted to save himself.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me **_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin' **_

_**And all I see is you **_

He never was perfect_. Maybe that's why my father tried to kill me._ _Maybe I'm not good enough. I might never be good enough. _Suddenly, an idea stole into his mind. Carefully climbing the walls of the building-his prison, he reached the top, the roof. He teetered on the edge of the roof-of life and death.

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me **_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story **_

_**And oh I scream for you **_

_**Come please I'm callin' **_

_**And all I need from you **_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **_

He was entertaining the idea. Morzan's son would be gone from Alagaesia. He would be free of pain. She wouldn't have to deal with the blemish of loving him. All he was…is to her is a blemish to her beauty, a scar in a perfect person. A flaw to her perfection. Let the blemish be gone. He moved to jump.

"Murtagh?"

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standing **_

_**And teach me wrong from right **_

_**And I'll show you what I can be **_

_**Say it for me **_

_**Say it to me **_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me **_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

"Do you love me?"

Confusion wrinkled her features. "What?" Concern quickly followed in ripples evident on her forehead. "Just come down and we'll talk, all right." Her eyes pleaded. "Don't do it. Please."

"Answer the question."

"I love you. Please come down."

_**Hurry I'm fallin' **_

His boots slipped and he fell. Her scream ripped the air between them.

"Murtagh!" She screamed and ran to the ledge. He clung desperately to an ornate carving about a foot down. "Take my hand!" She extended one chocolate colored arm to him.

_**All I need is you **_

_**Come please I'm callin' **_

_**And oh, I scream for you **_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **_

He smiled at her. "I love you too." One of his fingers loosened. Panic shot through her face.

"Take my hand! Please!" She pleaded; she was crying now. He allowed to the salt water to hit his cheeks.

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standing **_

_**And teach me wrong from right **_

**And I'll show you what I can be **

_**Say it for me **_

_**Say it to me **_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me **_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

He swung his free hand into hers. "Reisa!" he grunted. He came onto the balcony under his own power. She pulled him close.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she commanded through her tears, leaning against him.

He lifted his arms and surrounded her in his embrace.

"Not if you stay with me."

She smiled. "I could never leave you." He bent down and kissed her gently.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Soo… love it hate it flame it????? Please review!_


End file.
